In existing wireless access technologies such as IEEE 802.16, High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), and High Rate Packet Data (HRPD), also known as 1xEV-DO or IS-856, the reverse link transmission of channel quality indications, for example, consume a substantial amount of the available reverse link capacity. In addition, the transmission of CQI (Channel Quality Indicator), DRC (Data Rate Control), and an HS-DPCCH (High Speed Downlink Packet Control Channel), in respective 802.16, HRPD, and HSDPA systems reduces remote unit battery life.
Existing technology addresses these issues by using explicit access network (AN) signaling to toggle remote unit CQI/DRC transmissions. Thus, the AN can thereby enable the remote units to stop transmitting channel quality information when the AN does not need the information. For example, a remote unit may be in a CQI/DRC gating mode in which channel quality information is transmitted on the reverse link in periodic bursts. The AN may signal the remote unit to transition to a CQI/DRC DTX (discontinuous transmission) mode in which the transmission of channel quality information is suspended. Then, when the channel quality information is needed again, the AN signals the remote unit to return to CQI/DRC gating mode. However, such AN signaling to control the remote unit transmit mode also creates additional overhead signaling that itself can become burdensome. This signaling can also create delays by requiring the AN to first signal the remote unit to resume CQI/DRC transmission before the AN proceeds to transmit data to the remote unit.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for channel maintenance/quality signaling that can better utilize reverse link capacity and conserve battery life.
Specific embodiments of the present invention are disclosed below with reference to FIGS. 1-5. Both the description and the illustrations have been drafted with the intent to enhance understanding. For example, the dimensions of some of the figure elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements, and well-known elements that are beneficial or even necessary to a commercially successful implementation may not be depicted so that a less obstructed and a more clear presentation of embodiments may be achieved. Simplicity and clarity in both illustration and description are sought to effectively enable a person of skill in the art to make, use, and best practice the present invention in view of what is already known in the art. One of skill in the art will appreciate that various modifications and changes may be made to the specific embodiments described below without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Thus, the specification and drawings are to be regarded as illustrative and exemplary rather than restrictive or all-encompassing, and all such modifications to the specific embodiments described below are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention.